


Power Surge

by sillysans (surveycorpsjean)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, No Mercy Ending Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/sillysans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up one morning feeling funky. </p><p>He didn't know that would be the day that he loses all control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write this im so sorry

It had already started out as a pretty shitty day. But of course, nobody else needed to know that Sans felt that way. So despite his aching bones, he smiled at his brother and gladly ate whatever spaghetti monstrosity Papyrus had managed to cook up that morning.

He slept through his first job, and maybe even part of his second- he couldn’t remember. When he saw the human kid appear at Grillby’s, suddenly out of nowhere, he found himself practically jumping out of his seat. Frisk just stared, and tipped her head in a curious way. Sans racked his brain, panicking to remember which timeline this was. When Frisk asked if he was okay, he figured this wasn’t the reality where he would see his brother die- so he relaxed, and offered the human a seat.

* * *

 

“Baseball? Why! Of course I know of Baseball!” Papyrus walked through the snowy streets with Frisk on his shoulders. “ _I,_ the _GREAT PAPYRUS_ definitely know how to play baseball.”

“Well,” Sans walked with his hands in his pockets, “We’re not going to play actual baseball. We’re just going to toss a ball around.”

Sans was sure he heard his brother whisper, “Oh thank goodness,” and smiled knowingly. Frisk was still on Papyrus’s shoulders, turning the ball in her hands over time and time again.

“You might just say…”

“No….”

“We’re going to have…”

“Noooo-“

“ - _a ball_.”

Frisk and Papyrus grumbled. Sans continued to grin, ignoring the sick feeling in his nonexistent stomach.

* * *

 

When they reached the field, Papyrus gently set Frisk down in the snow, and the three stood in a triangle. “Oh, human!” Papyrus said excitedly, “Throw it to me first!” She nodded, and tossed the ball to the tall skeleton. He caught it with his large, gloved, fingers, and in turn, tossed it to Sans. They made idle chit chat, but spent more time enjoying the chilled air, and the peace of the forest.

“Is that all you’ve got, _human_?” Papyrus boasted, “You will most definitely have to throw harder if you wish to best me! _The great_ -“

Frisk pulled her arm back, and chucked that sucker as hard as she could. Papyrus yelped, and jumped out of the way as the ball rolled deeper into the trees. Papyrus had a look of disappointment on his face, so Sans offered, “Don’t worry guys, I’ll get it.”

“Nyeh heh! Why, how unlike you! Thank you, brother.” Papyrus laughed, and Sans shrugged.

He fumbled his way through the trees, looking for the damn thing. The dull aching in his skull became more painful as he continued to search. He found the baseball tucked underneath a bush.

When made it back to Frisk and Papyrus again, they were building a lumpy looking snowman. It seemed as if they had long forgotten about baseball.

“Was I gone that long?” Sans joked.

“Brother! Come help us, we are going to build the most magnificent of snowmen.” Papyrus gestured. Frisk looked over and nodded her head furiously, brown hair becoming a tumbled mess.

“No thanks-“ Sans tried to say politely. His head felt as if it was caving in on itself. _What is wrong with me?_

“Oh but _SANS~_!” His brother yelled. The skeleton flinched, Papyrus’s yelling aggravating his headache. He opened his eyes to see both Papyrus and Frisk staring at him with wide eyes.

Sans gazed, “Uh, what?” He looked down to see that the baseball he was previously holding had exploded into millions of pieces; sparks of blue and white slowly drifted towards the ground like confetti. “U-uhh-“

Suddenly Frisk was at his side, placing her small, cold hands on his wrist in a gesture of comfort. Sans looked to her, the human’s eyes asking _Are you okay?_

“S-sorry about that guys,” Sans chuckled and placed a hand behind his head nervously, “Must’ve squeezed too hard- the thing was pretty old anyways, ha.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything, but instead called Frisk back over to continue their snowman. The tall skeleton gave him several more concerned looks, but Sans simply ignored them out of embarrassment. Sans looked down at his hands, which were no longer glowing blue.

* * *

 

Papyrus stared, “Hot…chocolate…spaghetti?” He looked down at his mug questionably.

Frisk shook her head, “No. Just chocolate.”

“No spaghetti?”

“No.”

“Wait, so no, no spaghetti? So yes!”

“No!”

Sans watched the two banter, before absently looking down at the drink Frisk had made him.  His fingers shook slightly before he placed them around the mug. He felt the heat seep into his cold bones. Something wasn’t right. His headache was almost gone, but Sans felt unsettled and disassociated as he watched his brother bicker with the human.

“So what do you think Sans?” Papyrus asked loudly.

Sans looked up, “Huh?”

“ _YOU WEREN’T EVEN LISTENING_?” Papyrus asked dramatically.

“Sorry bro,” Sans grinned, “Fill me in?”

“You see-“Papyrus began to talk quickly. Sans’ attention was quickly drawn to Frisk, who was rummaging through their fridge. He watched her pull out a cake that Sans didn’t even know they had; she then turned around and went through one of their drawers. When she pulled out a knife, Sans froze. There was the sound of glass shattering, but Sans didn’t hear it. He only looked forwards, with no light in his eyes to be seen. He didn’t feel hot chocolate running down his arms, and he didn’t hear Papyrus yelling to him.

_“Dirty brother killer.” Sans’ body glowed with blue power. He swiped his hand to the right, and sent Chara flying across the room. She smashed into the wall, and then gravity pulled her to the floor. She slowly got onto her hands and knees, spat blood, and looked up to Sans with red eyes. She jumped to her feet, and dashed across the room, swiping her blade in a frenzied rush. Sans jumped, avoiding one of Chara’s swipes. He bent his leg at the knee, and kicked her in the stomach before grabbing her soul and shoving her into the ground. The tile floor cracked around her, and he could hear the shattering of the bones in her face._

_She turned and looked to him, smiling despite her broken nose and torn skin. She raised her knife and swiped, missing once again. Sans cried out before swiping his arm to the right, sending sharp bones to pierce through her body. He watched her die, and prepared for it to all be reset again._

_“Sans!” He heard Chara yell. “Sans! Sans!”_

“SANS!” The voice of Papyrus loudly rung in his ears, and he turned his head to see his brother staring at him in fear. Sans felt shaky, and sick. He looked down to see the shattered mug. Frisk was frozen in place, no longer holding the knife.

“B-bro…” Sans groaned, and grabbed his head; the headache was back.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” Papyrus leaned over to touch his brother’s shoulder.

Sans jolted away from him, like his touch was on fire. He whipped his head to look at him, and groaned, “Don’t touch me.”

“Brother?”

“Sans?” Frisk whispered.

“Don’t touch me!” Sans yelled again, collapsing to the ground, and scooting his feet until he reached the wall. He grasped at his head in pain. He looked up at Papyrus; both his eyes were blown wide with blue fire. Papyrus gasped, knowingly.

“Hold on Sans! It’ll be okay-“

“Take the kid and run.” Sans’ voice was much deeper than before. His body was glowing blue, and he started to levitate off the ground. “It’s happening.” He groaned and grabbed his head in pain. “Go!”

Frisk had never seen Papyrus move so quickly- he jumped over the counter top, scooped up Frisk in one arm, and bolted. Just as the tall skeleton had sprinted out their front door, a burst of blue magic exploded behind them. The shock sent both of them flying;  the human was forced out of Papyrus’s arms. They both landed in the snow. Frisk quickly collected, and looked back to the house. A loud screech was heard, and a blue pillar of light erupted through ceiling and into the sky.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus shouted, “We must leave now!”

Frisk shook her head no, and dodged when Papyrus went to scoop her up again. She pointed back towards the house, where roars of pain were echoing from.

“Human!” Papyrus screeched again, “You don’t understand-we’re running out of time! We have to evacuate the town now!”

Frisk continued to resist, but Papyrus was stronger, throwing Frisk over his shoulder and running to find Undyne.

* * *

 

San’s collapsed against what was left of the kitchen wall. The room was a disaster, now painted in blue fire and rubble. He howled as his head pounded, and he arched his back in pain. His bones popped and cracked as he exploded in another wave of power. He struggled to gain control, and cried out, “No! Not Now!” before blacking out completely.

There was a crack, loud, like thunder. He slammed his head against the wall, and felt himself shift.

* * *

 

A guard saluted them, “Undyne, Sir. Everyone has been evacuated from their homes.”

“Good.” She looked over to Papyrus, who was still clutching a wiggly Frisk.

“Uh…” The guard shifted, “What are we to do now, sir?”

“Nothing.” Undyne stared at Snowden, and watched as pillars of smoke and blue rose from the streets. “We wait.”

Papyrus startled, “B-but, what about Sans?”

“There’s nothing we can do.” Undyne grasped her spear nervously. “A monster that’s lost control of its magic is more dangerous than anything. I didn’t even know the guy had such power.”

There was a roar from the city- deep, like an animal’s. With Papyrus’s attention shifted to Snowden, Frisk slipped out of the skeleton’s arms, and bolted for the town.

“Hey!” Undyne yelled. She reached for her shirt, but the fabric slipped through her fingers as Frisk darted away. “Get back here! Frisk!”

Papyrus yelped, “ _HUMAN NO_!” He moved to chase after her, but Undyne blocked his way with her spear.

“No, idiot. We can’t have two casualties. If she wants to die, let her.”

“B-BUT UNDYNE! SHE’S MY FRIEND!” Papyrus screeched.

Undyne sighed, “Then let’s hope she knows what she’s doing.”

* * *

 

The streets had become eerily quiet. It was obvious that the townsfolk had left in a hurry; doors were left open, and random possessions cluttered the streets. It began to lightly snow.

Frisk looked left and right for signs of Sans. Feeling determined, she pressed on, listening for him.

There was a sudden crash, and a large piece of debris came flying through one of the store windows. Frisk ran, and hid behind a fence. There was Sans, in all his fury, glowing blue with raw anger. He didn’t look like himself- his skull was elongated into a monsters- his bones twisted into the stance of a dinosaurs. He looked somewhat like the skeleton of a dragon. He whipped his head like an animal, and sniffed the air. He opened his mouth, and a large blue beam of light shot in Frisk’s direction. She jumped, scurrying out into the street. Sans roared with anger.

“Sans!” Frisk yelled out. “Please, remember me!”

“Remember you?” The monster paced angrily, “How could I ever forget?”

“Calm down,” Frisk placed her small hands in front of her, like a lion tamer, “Please,”

The monster opened its mouth, “I won’t let you live, Chara!” He shot another beam, and Frisk ran. Sans was faster, appearing in her path and blocking her way. “You- the cause of all my suffering- killing us again and again and again!” Sans smashed his claws into the ground, knocking Frisk off her feet.

“I don’t know who Chara is!” Frisk wiped the blood from her brow. “ _MY_ name is Frisk!”

The monster wailed, “Frisk. Chara. It’s all the same.” He lunged, snapping his sharp teeth, and Frisk scurried between his legs. “You _brat-_ “

Frisk dug through her bag to find anything that might remind Sans of himself. She pulled out a hotdog that she had bought earlier, and held it up like a sword.

 Sans ignored it, and growled deep, “The timeline ends now, no more resetting, no more death!” Sans opened his jaws and howled another beam of light. He looked around. Frisk was nowhere to be seen.

He froze when he felt tiny arms wrapping themselves around his shin. The beast looked down at the little girl who was holding on for dear life, tears in her eyes. “Please come back Sans…” was all she said, before muttering, “I’m sorry.”

He looked in horror. His long front claws twitched, “Y-you-“

“I’m sorry…”

Sans just stared, blue aura beginning to fade. He suddenly screamed, his chest bursting with light. Frisk covered her eyes in fear.

* * *

 

When she peeped between her gloved fingers, Frisk saw Sans on his hands and knees- crying. She limped over to him, and placed a hand on the shoulder of his ripped jacket, “Sans?”

He turned his head, his skull slightly fractured over the left eye. He leaned back onto his knees, _What have I done?_

Frisk jumped and grabbed him in a tight hug. Sans remained still. He looked off to the distance, and saw his brother running with Undyne and a few soldiers. He wrapped his arms around Frisk and begged, “Please…spare me.”

Frisk pulled back in shock, and looked into the little lights in Sans eyes. He nodded, “Please, for me. Reset the timeline. Please.”

Frisk hesitated. Sans kept talking, “H-how can I look them in the eye? Frisk please-“As the sound of their friends grew louder, the panicked look in Sans eyes grew bigger. Frisk finally nodded, placed a kiss on Sans’ cracked head, and stood up.

_Continue?              Restart?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Restart_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://30hotdogs.tumblr.com/post/131476261764/twitter-wont-upload-this-so-here-we-go


End file.
